Vermilion pt 2
by GashNanase
Summary: A Vermilion pt. 2 by Slipknot songifc. Scenario is based on the latest chapter of Endergirl by SylentDoom. Highly recommend reading the story.


_**She seemed dressed in all of me**_

 _ **Stretched across my shame**_

 _ **All the torment and the pain**_

 _ **Leaked through and covered me...**_

David sighed as he sat in Key's bedroom, pondering what had just happened with Amber. Why did it hurt him so much to see her angry at him for sleeping next to Key? What was this tugging at his heart?

 _ **I'd give anything to have her to myself,  
Just to have her for myself**_

 _ **Now I don't know what to do,**_

 _ **I don't know what to doooo...**_

 _ **When she makes me sad**_

Amber huffed as she sat down at the table. Just who did he think he was? After last night, what happened, and then he sleeps in bed with KEY...But what puzzled her even more is why she cared in the first place. She still couldn't answer that question.

 _ **She means everything to me**_

 _ **The unrequited dream**_

 _ **The song that no one sings**_

 _ **The unattainable**_

David sighed as he leaned against the wall in the hallway. He thought about the night he first met Amber, when he saved her from those mobs. How he was so awestruck by her beauty. Impressed by her courage and stubborn personality. How he felt when he found her cuddled up to him when he woke up...

 _ **She's a myth that I have to believe in**_

 _ **All I need to make her real**_

 _ **Is one more reason**_

 _ **Now I don't know what to do**_

 _ **I don't what to dooooo...**_

 _ **When she makes me sad**_

Amber smiled as she thought of when David rescued her. How he ran through all of those mobs to save her, a total stranger. How he so happily welcomed her into his home, even if she kind of didn't give him a choice. How he had looked out for her at school all this time. She put a hand on her chest, clutching it as she bit her lip gently.

 _ **But I won't let this build up inside of me**_

 _ **I won't let this build up inside of me**_

 _ **I won't let this build up inside of me**_

 _ **I won't let this build up inside of me**_

David shook his head as he considered his feelings. Did he love Amber? Someone he had known for such a short amount of time. Someone who could be very coldhearted. But yet she could also be very sweet, and caring. He didn't know what to think. He felt confusion piling in his heart.

 _ **A catch in my throat**_

 _ **Choke**_

 _ **Torn into pieces**_

 _ **I won't, no, I don't want to be this**_

 _ **But I won't let this build up inside of me**_

 _ **I won't let this build up inside of me**_

 _ **I won't let this build up inside of me**_

 _ **I won't let this build up inside of me**_

 _ **I won't let this build up inside of me**_

 _ **I won't let this build uo inside of me**_

 _ **I won't let this build up inside of me**_

 _ **I won't let this build up inside of me**_

 _ **No I won't let this build up, inside of me**_

Amber Walked up the stairs, two at a time. She was sure of it. She loved David. She looked at him as not only a best friend, but also someone she could trust with her life if need be. She wanted to be closer with him. She wanted to apologize and tell him how she felt...

 _ **She isn't real**_

 _ **I can't make her real**_

 _ **She isn't real**_

 _ **I can't make her real**_

David awoke with a start. He was on the floor in his room. The back of his head hurt like hell. He tocuhed it and yelped slightly. He looked at his hand and furrowed his brow at the blood on his fingers. He slowly turned and looked at the blood on the edge of his bed frame. He then looked to the computer monitor on his desk. On it, was the multiplayer menu of Minecraft with the list of servers he had saved. He blinked. " _It was all a...dream?"_ He checked the calendar on the computer. He had been out for 3 days. He stood back and stared in awe, thinking of the girl he loved, and would never have...

 **Hey guys! Just a small song fic I wrote for SylentDoom's fanfic Endergirl. I highly recommend you check it out , great story with great writing! Thanks for reading, please review :)**

 **Ciao,**

 **-GN**


End file.
